The hypothesis on which this application is based is that impaired endothelial Nitric Oxide Synthase (NOS) is an early defect in insulin resistance that precedes type 2 diabetes and correlates with vascular complications of the disease. An appropriate patient population is available for studying the in vivo physiological parameters, which will be correlated with relevant biochemical measurements to be performed on biopsied muscle.